


I'm still undone

by Tomibunny (Tomigiru)



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: (just Kenny asking for Hangman to be a lil rough), Anal Sex, Angst, Light D/s, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, avoiding your feelings with sex!, service top Hangman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomigiru/pseuds/Tomibunny
Summary: I had to whisper, because you liked it that way.
Relationships: Kenny Omega/Adam Page
Comments: 11
Kudos: 92





	I'm still undone

**Author's Note:**

> So, how about that tag match? 
> 
> (I finished this entirely on my phone and uploaded it on my phone so apologies about any weird formatting stuff.)

"We did it!" Hangman's voice was loud in Kenny's ear, his speech still a bit slurred. At this point, Kenny wasn't sure if it was from the alcohol or from the beating they'd taken. He hadn't seen Matt that angry or aggressive since……well, suffice to say it'd been a while. 

"We sure did, buddy." Kenny answered, voice stilted. He'd grabbed Kenny by the waist as soon as he'd gotten out of the doctor's room. He wondered if Adam had even realized the Bucks had been in there, too. That he'd been talking to them. That they'd been talking about him. 

"You're comin' back to the hotel, right?" Adam pulled their bodies closer together, as if he thought Kenny might miss his meaning. 

"Hangman, you're drunk." He admonished. It wasn't that he was necessarily against the idea of celebrating their win--it beat going back to his hotel room alone, left to think about what his best friends had been willing to put him through. Left to think about the anger in Matt's wild smile. 

"Nah. What! Pssh, nah." Adam waved his hand. "I'm soberin' up, 's just beer." Kenny wished he could say that Adam's accent getting stronger when he was emotional or boozed up didn't make his heart do awkward flip-flops, but, well. History had already shown he was bad at turning down the advances of muscular men in tight trunks, and were there really any standards to worry about when you'd set a precedent? 

"If you're still drunk when we get there, I'm going back to my room." Kenny said firmly. At least he could set some boundaries… just not the ones that would stop his friends from trying to knee his head off his shoulders in a snarky callback to things they insisted he should get over. "Okay?" 

"Yeah, okay. 'm not gonna be. I haven't been takin' shots of whiskey y'know?" Adam dragged Kenny along to the locker room. The hand that had been on Kenny's waist traveled conspicuously downwards, to the lower part of his torso, and then his hip. If the angle were better, he wouldn't have been surprised if Hangman decided to cop a feel, as if they weren't in public. Maybe that wasn't weird. Maybe he'd just gotten too used to having to hide it. 

Adam's hand left his side, though, so that he could rummage through his bag, probably for his phone. Kenny took the moment to calm himself down, free for a bit from the heat of someone else being so close, free from the scent of beer and sweat, and free from the complicated tangle of emotions those things set off inside his chest. 

"Hey, you have your stuff right?" Adam said, flipping through apps on his phone. "'m gettin' us an Uber." 

"Oh, uh, no, shit. I left it uh…" Kenny paused, thinking about the fact that his backpack was still sitting next to Matt and Nick's things, piled casually against the wall in the doctor's room. Matt and Nick might've left already, actually. He didn't know, and he was struck suddenly with how much he didn't want to know. His backpack could wait, right? Someone would pick it up, probably. Likely the Bucks. Maybe. That's what friends were for, right? 

"You know what? Never mind. It's no big deal." Kenny shrugged. It's not like it could be the worst thing to happen that night, he figured. They were already far past that. 

"Y'sure?" Adam glanced up at him, blue eyes sparkling with a bit of worry. As if that wasn't the very last thing he needed--Hangman, of all people, worried about him. 

"Yes, I said it's no big deal." It was a bit snappy as a reply, but he didn't give himself time to feel bad about the confusion or hurt in those stupidly big blue eyes, instead opting to grab Adam's wrist and pull him along, out of the locker room. "We can worry about that stuff later. We're supposed to be celebrating, right?" 

It was a bit of a dirty trick, distraction-wise, but he brought Hangman's hand up to his chest, raising a brow at him. The cowboy immediately broke out into a sappy grin, rubbing his thumb in small circles against Kenny's chest. The skin there was still mottled pink and red, hot to the touch from the chops he'd taken, but for the moment that didn't matter. 

"Uber should be here soon. I gotta, uh," Adam awkwardly gestured down at his ring gear. Kenny shrugged. 

"Leave it. Less to take off." 

"Oh. Uh, okay." Hangman practically giggled, which was probably a sign that he wasn't sobering up as fast as promised, but Kenny didn't want to fixate on that. He wanted to fixate on those thighs and that stomach and anything physical enough to pull him out of his damn head over this whole match. He had a feeling Adam felt much the same, whether he was going to say it or not. 

The brisk air when they stepped outside probably would help Hangman with sobering up, though, and Kenny almost regretted convincing him to stay in his gear. Almost--the way that he could trace the goosebumps breaking out over Hangman’s bare thighs was something he was going to let himself selfishly indulge in, for tonight at least. Adam didn’t seem like he’d mind if Kenny was a bit selfish, right now. 

The promise of that was enough to make Kenny not mind the odd glance the Uber driver shot them. They piled into the back of an unfamiliar sedan, Hangman tugging him closer to his side of the backseat before he could buckle up. 

“Adam,” Kenny all but hissed, anxiety bubbling up in his stomach again. What if the Uber driver knew who they were? What if they posted something on social media? What if they snuck a pic while they were distracted, Hangman’s hand sneaking up Kenny’s thigh to squeeze at the muscle there? What if, what if, what if? 

“Hey,” Adam’s voice was hot in his ear, cutting off the spiral of thoughts that he was falling into. “Thanks for coming with me tonight.” The sentence was spoken softly, the slurring mostly gone. Kenny’s heart did that weird flip-flop again at the words. He tried not to think about the fact that he really wouldn’t have been able to choose if Hangman hadn’t all but hauled him away from the Bucks. He was with Hangman now, and he should focus on that. 

He smiled up at Adam, reaching up to brush one of those golden curls behind his ear. 

“How could I not?” It was the absolute definition of a sweet nothing--it sounded good, it would get him into Adam’s pants, and it really wasn’t true. The way Adam practically melted at the words, though, leaning more heavily against Kenny and nuzzling into his neck, made it worth it. Kenny let his guilt be carried away, opting to lose himself in the rasp of Adam’s facial hair against the sensitive skin right under his jaw. Adam pressed a soft kiss to the hollow of his throat and he couldn’t even be bothered to worry about what the driver might think anymore. Hell, he practically forgot they were there.

The Uber driver clearing their throat jolted him back to reality, making him pull away from Hangman. They muttered something awkward about being at their stop--sure enough, the car was idling by a side entrance of their hotel. At least the driver had enough sense to not pull up to the front lobby while he and Hangman had been necking in the backseat. He forced himself not to fixate on what might’ve happened if that hadn’t been the case. 

He and Adam awkwardly scooted out of the car. Kenny gave a stilted wave as the driver took off. 

“I should probably leave a pretty big tip.” Adam said, rubbing his neck. Kenny noticed for the first time that there was a pretty obvious blush riding high on his cheeks. Well, it was good to know he wasn’t the only one being hit with the realization of what they were doing. The situation was so absurd he couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Yeah, probably.” He stepped forward to wrap his arms around Hangman’s neck, pulling him closer and nipping at the lobe of his ear. “C’mon, cowboy, take me to your room.” 

Adam’s breath hitched at that, and he was suddenly nodding frantically, curls bouncing. 

“Yeah. Yeah, of course.” 

They fumbled their way to the elevator, neither quite willing to take their hands off each other at this point. The longer they spent not touching was more time given for the other shoe to drop, and neither of them needed that right now. The solid heat of Hangman’s body pressing him to the back wall of the elevator pulled Kenny’s mind away from the Bucks, or any worry about what would happen if the elevator opened to any witnesses that would see him having another man press him to a wall and shove his tongue down his throat. 

By the time they stumbled into the hallway on the right floor, they were both half-hard. Hangman’s was a bit more impressive-looking in his trunks, and Kenny’s mouth practically watered remembering how large Adam was. He’d been holed up in the EVP locker rooms so often lately, it’d been a while since he’d actually seen his tag partner naked. He stopped to shove Hangman into the wall, just to grind their hips together. Hangman let out a low groan, perfectly reciprocal. 

Kenny pressed a soft kiss--softer than he thought he’d be capable of, considering everything else that had happened--to Hangman’s lips before pulling away. 

“Okay. Room. Seriously.” He said, locking eyes with Hangman and hoping his gaze looked adequately heated. He wasn’t sure how well flipping the switch between “absolutely miserable and sore” to “seductive” was going, but judging by the way Hangman’s jaw went slack and his pupils wide as he nodded again, he figured he couldn’t be doing that poorly. 

Hangman led the way this time, weaving his fingers with Kenny's to drag him down the hall. Out of everything, that was what made Kenny flush so severely he could feel his own cheeks getting warm. He tried not to dwell on what it meant for him that holding hands felt more intimate than grinding against someone in the hallway. The point of this was to not think. 

As soon as Hangman got them inside the room, he was pushing Kenny down onto the king sized bed. 

"So, how do you wanna do this?" Kenny asked a bit awkwardly. "I mean, no offense, but just jacking each other off isn't much of a celebration." 

"I'm gonna take care of you." Hangman said, voice oddly firm. The statement made butterflies bloom in Kenny's stomach. "You deserve it. It was my fault the fight was the way it was and--" 

"Don't. Can we… can we not talk about the match?" Kenny didn't miss the way the tension drained out of Hangman's shoulders at that. He clearly didn't want to talk about it either, much less whether it was his fault that Matt and Nick had decided to go goddamn feral. 

"I'm fine with that."

Kenny was suddenly tempted to tell Hangman that it wasn't his fault at all--that he had been right, that this wouldn't have been a problem anyhow if the Bucks hadn't decided to take away their success the first opportunity they had. That wouldn't be fair, though--he'd just told Hangman to keep his damn mouth shut about the match and that meant he should do the same. 

It was silent for a moment, Hangman hovering just over Kenny on the bed, like he was unsure all of the sudden if he was allowed to touch him. 

"C'mon. How do you intend to take care of me, cowboy?" Kenny knew he didn't have the skills to deal with any of the situation falling around their ears right now, but he did know one thing he definitely had the skills for. He grabbed Hangman's wrists, directing those large hands to his hips. "You invited me here to celebrate, so get celebrating." 

Hangman's eyes were focused on Kenny's hips, where his hands had been placed. He licked his lips, pressing his thumbs into the soft skin right above the line of Kenny's gear. Then, his thumbs were hooking under the waistline, rolling the pants down along with Kenny's underwear. 

Kenny shifted his hips to help, making sure to angle himself in a flattering way, to put on a bit of a show. Hangman licked his lips again, and a wave of lust shot through Kenny at the thought of that mouth on him, powerful enough that his dick jumped. 

Adam leaned a bit lower before his eyes flicked up to meet Kenny's, vaguely concerned. 

"Can I?" He asked softly. Kenny almost laughed--or maybe screamed--it was hard to tell what the tightness in his chest was, but he knew it was ridiculous for Hangman to be acting so damn soft, and kind, as if that's what he was here for. 

"You don't gotta ask." Kenny said, huffing a bit and wriggling his hips as Adam got close enough that his hot breath was ghosting over his cock. "Actually, I'd prefer if you didn't? And uh. Kind of…" He bit his lower lip. "Rough me up a bit?" 

Adam drew his head back up, surprised enough that a startled laugh escaped him. 

"Rough you up?! After...I mean. Y'know. You're kinda roughed up already." He moved his hand to brush over the bloom of red imprints on his chest, as if Kenny needed to be shown what he meant. 

"I'm serious. It… it helps me get out of my head, okay?" Kenny pushed Adam's hand away from his chest, cursing the fact that those big blue eyes could look so sad at the slightest thing. "You said you'd take care of me, come on. It's not a big ask." 

Maybe it was. It didn't matter right now, because right now what mattered is that he desperately needed his tag partner fucking his brains out so that he couldn't keep thinking about… everything else. 

"If you're sure…" Hangman said, moving his hand back to Kenny's thighs, then to the inside of them, nudging them open and getting in place between them. 

"I'm su--oh, shit," Kenny's hand shot to grasp at Adam's curls when the cowboy took the tip of his cock into his mouth, bobbing down on it easily. It had been a long time, and Kenny had forgotten how good Adam was at this. He swore again, quieter, letting his head fall back. 

It wasn't perfect--his legs were heavy, both from tiredness and from the fact they'd only bothered to pull his pants down to his ankles, boots still on. He was sure Adam was also just as full of aches and pains as he was, not that he'd show it from the way he was going to town. 

He pulled off Kenny's cock with a wet, sloppy noise, glancing up at him like he was about to ask something, and then seeming to remember the direction that he'd been given. He dove back down, this time nosing at Kenny's balls before shoving his thighs even further apart and licking a wet stripe over his hole. 

"Jesus Christ," Kenny muttered. Hangman's tongue pressed against him in circles, the sensation making his eyelids flutter and his eyes start to roll back in his head. "St...stop, stop, wait." 

Adam proved to be just as obedient with that order, pulling away and automatically looking concerned. Kenny bit back the urge to tell him he didn't do anything wrong. Adam was a grown man, not a puppy dog, he reminded himself. 

"Get the lube. And, uh, I wanna take my boots off and stuff." He smiled, knowing in his heart that it probably looked awkward as hell. Still, the concern melted off Hangman's face and he hopped off the bed to rummage around in his luggage. Kenny unlaced his boots and kicked them off, wiggling the rest of the way out of his tights and socks. 

When Adam turned around, he had already rearranged himself on the bed, grabbing some pillows and holding his thighs open. It was a bit chilly, but it was worth it for the absolutely ravenous look that Hangman gave him. Even moreso when Hangman's hand's were grabbing at his thighs, grip rougher and tighter than before. 

"Rough you up, huh?" He asked, voice so quiet that Kenny wasn't sure it was actually directed at him. Kenny opened his mouth to answer anyway, but before he could get a sound out Hangman was gripping at his side roughly and forcing him over onto his stomach on the bed. Kenny groaned as Hangman's hands dug into his hips, yanking them up and back. 

Then, that tongue was at him again, the hot, wet strokes sending waves of pleasure down his spine. He buried his face in the sheets, gripping at them desperately as Hangman gripped at his cheeks, spreading his ass wider. A whine escaped him as Adam's tongue pressed inside him, stretching him out. 

The whine got louder, more desperate, as Adam started to fuck him on his tongue. Kenny thought for a few moments that the sounds he was making were embarrassing, about whether they could be heard, and then Adam was slipping one of his thumbs into his hole to wrench him open wider, and he couldn't think of much of anything anymore. Which was absolutely perfect. 

Kenny let his brain fog over with pleasure, thrusting his hips back and keening as Adam pulled away. He reached his own hand back, grabbing one of his cheeks and pulling, exposing himself further, blabbering something unimportant about needing Adam back there immediately. 

Obedient as ever, Hangman didn't take long to press lube-slick fingers to Kenny's hole instead. Kenny wondered, briefly, why Hangman couldn't be this damn cooperative during matches, but didn't have time to dwell on it as Hangman shoved a finger inside him roughly, pressing around searchingly. 

"You good, baby?" The southern drawl in Adam's voice was thick as Kenny had ever heard it, and hearing a pet name like that in that tone made his cock twitch, a spurt of pre-cum soaking the sheets. 

"Yes. Yes, oh my god, very, very much yes." He didn't have the capacity to worry about how stupid that sounded, for once, or whether Adam thought he was a weirdo, because another one of those thick, calloused fingers was pressing into him. 

"You look so good," Hangman cooed. "Round two is gonna be with the belts on." 

Kenny simply nodded, feeling a bit like his brains were leaking out of his ears when Hangman found what he was looking for, pressing the pads of his fingers roughly against Kenny's prostate. Another impressive burst of pre-cum shot from his cock. For a split second, Kenny considered that Adam might milk him like this, ruin his orgasm, and that was simultaneously incredibly hot and a horrifying notion. 

Adam wouldn't do that, he thought to himself. He was too nice for that, right? He was his tag partner. He knew that Kenny needed to get off, especially tonight out of all nights. 

He breathed a sigh of relief that quickly morphed into a moan as Adam let up on his prostate, instead adding another finger, twisting and then spreading them. The stretch felt amazing. Kenny tried to focus on it without thinking about how long it'd been since he had this--since he'd let himself have this. 

Adam was muttering more soft southernisms--promises about next round, promises to make him feel good--as he pulled out his fingers. Kenny braced himself for Hangman's cock, knowing taking that monster was going to be rough even if he'd been fingered for hours. Instead, though, he felt both of Hangman's thumbs press into his hole, pulling him open. He gasped, back arching at the sensation of being spread so open. 

"'S real pretty," Adam said, and Kenny could hear the lewd smile that must've been on the cowboy's face. "Y'know, we make this a real celebration, you might not be able to walk tomorrow." Kenny didn't bother to point out neither of them would be able to walk tomorrow anyhow, sex or not. One of Hangman's hand left his ass, going to grab the base of his cock and slap the length against Kenny's asscheek. 

Kenny sucked in a breath at the weight of it against his ass, chewing on the inside of his cheek. Maybe asking Hangman to be rough when he was carrying around a weapon of mass destruction like that had been a bad idea. 

Then, Adam was pressing into him, thick cock spreading him open wide as a hand went to grab his hair, yanking his head back and bowing his back, and Kenny reassured himself that it'd been a very, very good idea. 

Kenny hissed in a breath, arching and tightening his fingers in the sheets as Hangman bottomed out, hand still firmly in his hair and making sure he couldn't bow his head, curling away from the sensations. He'd definitely forgotten how big Adam was, even if he'd been eyeing him through his trunks earlier. On top of being stretched around the ridiculous girth, Adam was so deep that Kenny felt like he could feel him in the back of his throat. 

Then, Hangman actually started moving, and Kenny was pretty sure he short-circuited. Hangman pulled back and he felt absolutely hollowed out, and then when he thrust back in, hard, Kenny couldn't help but wail at the feeling of that huge cock spearing him open, dragging heavy against his prostate with the length of the thrust. There was no warm up, Adam going straight to a brutal pace, and by just the third or fourth thrust, Kenny had gone from wailing to breathlessly having the breath punched out of him by his partner's cock. 

Hangman let go of Kenny's hair, but Kenny only had a brief moment of reprieve before he was being manhandled onto his side, one of his legs being lifted over the cowboy's broad shoulders. He heaved out a sob at one of the thrusts, feeling delirious from pleasure. His cock was leaking pre-cum so freely it looked like Adam was fucking an orgasm out of him with nearly every press of his cock. 

Well, he thought near-hysterically, he had basically asked to get his brains fucked out. He was certainly getting what he asked for. 

Hangman's free hand snaked down to wrap around Kenny's cock, and he shoved them forward again, wrenching Kenny onto his back. Kenny would've maybe been embarrassed about the intimacy of missionary, but he couldn't have made eye contact if he tried. Adam's hand pumped frantically over his cock, and there was no chance he was going to last long. 

Kenny wasn't sure what he wheezed out when he came, toes curling and back arching as his eyes rolled back in his head. He could only hope it wasn't a name that wasn't Adam's. Considering that his own orgasm was followed by the feeling of hot cum spurting deep, deep inside him, he figured he hadn't said anything too terrible, if Hangman could still manage to pump that big of an orgasm into him. 

He blinked his eyes, the fog clearing as his cock softened, and his body's aches and pains from the whole night coming back slowly. Hangman was panting over him, arms stiff above Kenny's shoulders. 

"Maybe a nap before round two?" He offered, brain still half-scrambled. Sleeping and fucking could keep his mind off all the other shit, off the fact that his phone was probably blowing up with texts from Matt and Nick, that the group chat he couldn't tell Hangman he wasn't part of was likely going insane. 

Adam nodded heavily, pulling out as gently as he could before flopping down next to Kenny. 

He could've sworn he heard the cowboy whisper "thank you," but it was hard to know for sure, the way that sleep was beginning to sink its tendrils into his brain. It was probably just that--he was just tired. He told himself that as he let himself drift off, not checking to see if Hangman's big blue eyes were watching him the way they had been from the ropes earlier that night, and certainly not hoping he wouldn't see that same look in his dreams.


End file.
